Amor Fati
by Lab Girl
Summary: Ainda consigo ver nele o mesmo de anos atrás. Mulder ainda é o mesmo homem determinado e apaixonado que conheci ao entrar na sala do porão onde se escondiam, nas palavras dele, "os menos procurados pelo FBI."


**Título: Amor Fati**

**Autora:** Lab Girl

**Categoria:** Arquivo X, M&S, pós série, POV Scully

**Advertências:** Spoilers de toda a série, o que consequentemente carrega uma certa angústia a medida que invoca algumas lembranças do passado de M mas não se preocupem, não é uma fic que faça chorar ;)

**Classificação:** NR-12 (não recomendado para menores de 12 anos)

**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)

**Completa:** [ x ] Sim

**Resumo:** _Ainda consigo ver nele o mesmo de anos atrás. Mulder ainda é o mesmo homem determinado e apaixonado que conheci ao entrar na sala do porão onde se escondiam, nas palavras dele, "os menos procurados pelo FBI."_

**Notas da Autora:** Atendendo ao desafio da gincana de 3 anos do fórum _Need For Fic_, eu não poderia deixar de escrever essa biografia do Mulder em forma de fanfic, meu Raposão querido!

O título foi retirado de um dos episódios da série e eu acho que resume bem a essência do texto a seguir... _amor fati_, do latim, significa "amor de destino".

* * *

Olho pela janela da cozinha o sol se pôr. Estamos no inverno e as noites chegam mais cedo. Envolvo o meu corpo com os braços instintivamente enquanto espero o chá que acabo de colocar no fogo esquentar.

Meus olhos correm pelo quintal, agora sem grama por causa da estação, e então pousam sobre a figura alta, sentada na espreguiçadeira da varanda dos fundos.

Mulder.

Meu companheiro. Meu parceiro de tantos anos.

Ele parece concentrado no céu, olhando atentamente o pôr do sol enquanto mastiga algumas sementes de girassol, escondidas na mão direita.

Não posso evitar um leve sorriso.

Entre tantas coisas que mudaram ao longo desses anos em que estamos juntos, é um conforto saber que ele continua o mesmo.

Apesar de tudo.

Antes de conhecê-lo, o que sabia sobre ele provinha dos burburinhos que circulavam nos corredores do FBI. Um agente brilhante ridicularizado por ter abandonado uma carreira promissora como _profiler_ de assassinos para se enfiar num porão onde caíam os casos mais bizarros e que ninguém queria – coisas ditas sobrenaturais como _poltergheists_, Pé Grande e, o mais comum de todos, pessoas que clamavam ter sido abduzidas por seres alienígenas.

Para mim isso tudo era loucura, claro! E eu me unia ao coro das piadinhas.

Até ser designada para trabalhar com ele.

Como cientista, como médica forense, haviam me dito que eu seria o contra-ponto na seção dos Arquivos X.

Quando o conheci, Fox Mulder se tornou uma verdadeira incógnita. Um homem realmente brilhante. Inteligente, sagaz. E obcecado por respostas.

Ele me desafiava com suas crenças no impossível – ou, ao menos, no que me parecia impossível na época.

Mas, logo em nosso primeiro caso, numa noite sem energia em um velho quarto de hotel, ele se abriu para mim. E percebi que ele estava longe de ser a piada ambulante que se tornara entre os colegas de profissão.

Mulder não era um louco inofensivo. Ele era um sobrevivente.

Um homem atormentado por um passado... por uma busca.

A busca de um garoto de doze anos que vira sua irmã de oito desaparecer na noite em que os pais a deixaram sob seus cuidados para irem à casa dos vizinhos.

Naquela noite, algo ou alguém invadira a residência dos Mulders e levara Samantha.

Fox era apenas um garoto. Não conseguira reagir ao perceber que a casa estava sendo invadida. Tentara pegar a arma do pai... em vão. Quando sua consciência retornou, sabia apenas que Samantha não estava mais lá.

Esse evento marcou a vida de toda a família. Os pais se separaram, e Mulder sentiu-se culpado por não ter conseguido evitar que a irmã fosse levada.

A busca do garoto então se tornou a busca de um homem. Que se submeteu a uma regressão hipnótica, e a partir daí passou a ter certeza de que a presença que sentira naquela noite fora de seres extraterrenos e sua irmã havia sido, em verdade, abduzida.

Ao início da nossa parceria, acreditei, sim, tratar-se de um excêntrico. Mas, com o tempo, percebi que Fox Mulder era um homem apaixonado e atormentado por uma busca pessoal que não permitia que ele desistisse nunca.

Foi essa determinação, que a muitos parecia obsessão, e até eu pensei assim por um período, que o impulsionou a lutar, a continuar em frente mesmo quando o mundo desabou sobre sua cabeça - e não foram poucas vezes.

Mulder, em sua busca pessoal, perdeu o pai. Perdeu a mãe. Quase perdeu a sanidade e a própria vida inúmeras vezes.

E, em todas, eu estive ao seu lado. Eu o amparei nas quedas, o confortei nas dores. E sua luta eventualmente tornou-se minha também. Não saberia dizer quando, mas nossos propósitos acabaram se tornando um... a verdade.

_A verdade está lá fora, Scully_, ele me disse uma vez.

_E as mentiras também_, eu respondi.

E foi tentando encontrar as verdades soterradas entre milhares de mentiras que nos aventuramos lá fora. Tropeçando, caindo, chegando perto demais... para, em seguida, perdermos o rumo e termos de recomeçar novamente.

Em meio a nossa busca eu também perdi muito. Minha irmã. Minha saúde. Passei meses desaparecida e, ao retornar, em coma, milagrosamente Mulder conseguiu salvar minha vida arriscando a própria.

E eu segui com ele, por ter a força de sua fé comigo esse tempo todo.

Ao menos duas vezes Mulder pensou ter encontrado a irmã. Apenas para que o sonho lhe fosse arrancado em todas elas.

No dia em que finalmente descobrimos o que aconteceu com Samantha, o fardo foi retirado dos seus ombros. Ela estava morta. Ele podia descansar.

Mas a cruzada não teve fim porque, no caminho, havíamos descoberto coisas demais que diziam respeito a algo muito maior do que o passado de Mulder ou a minha saúde... coisas que diziam respeito ao futuro de toda a humanidade.

Por essa razão a busca continuou. Seguimos caçando monstros, como alguns gostavam de dizer. Não mais sombras do passado, mas monstros sem rosto, que por trás das mentiras conspiravam e manipulavam o destino de cidadãos inocentes, usados como fantoches e cobaias.

Fox é um guerreiro por natureza. Sempre pronto a lutar, nunca preparado para desistir. E essa é uma das suas qualidades que me fizeram apaixonar-me completamente por esse homem.

Seu senso de humor irônico, muitas vezes ácido. Seu sorriso pueril. Os olhos que conseguem dizer mais do que palavras, num matiz que mistura um verde intenso ao cinza de um dia de chuva.

Eu me senti atraída por tudo isso. Também pelo coração ferido, que clamava por cura.

E minha própria vida passou a gravitar em torno dele. Das decisões de Mulder, dos passos que ele tomava.

Eu o segui sempre sem pensar nas consequências. E ao me atirar de cabeça nele, eu me afoguei. Sofri... paguei um preço alto demais.

Um tipo raro de câncer que me deixou, como sequela, a incapacidade de conceber.

E ele, mais uma vez, se culpou.

Como sempre, Mulder se culpou por algo que não tinha nenhum poder de evitar.

No entanto, anos mais tarde, ele mesmo foi o responsável pelo maior milagre que eu experimentei.

Um filho.

Ele me deu a chance de ser mãe de volta.

Nem ele nem eu sabemos bem como... mas aconteceu.

_O que temíamos eram as possibilidades. A verdade, ambos sabemos._

Sim, nós sabemos. William foi fruto da nossa união.

Eu, que me acreditava estéril, dei à luz.

_Nunca desista de um milagre..._ foram as palavras de Mulder quando pensei ter perdido minha última chance de ser mãe.

E o milagre aconteceu.

Mulder me deu isso.

Mas, como nada em nossas vidas nunca foi fácil... nós perdemos William.

Eu me vi obrigada a abrir mão do que mais amei na vida. E me culpei.

Culpei-me por Mulder. Por tirar dele a chance de ser pai. Por ter aberto mão do nosso filho quando ele estava em fuga, na tentativa de proteger nossa família.

Meu coração ainda dói quando me lembro.

E quando não me lembro também.

_Nosso filho nos deixou um vazio que nunca vai ser preenchido._

Mulder me perdoou. Mas eu não sei se algum dia poderei perdoar a mim mesma. Eu deixei William acreditando estar fazendo o melhor. Mas tirei mais um pedaço de Mulder.

Primeiro Samantha... e então William.

Ainda assim, Mulder permaneceu comigo. Ele me perdoou. Ele me compreendeu.

E eu abri mão de toda minha vida para segui-lo em fuga mundo afora. Porque, para mim, simplesmente não haveria vida longe de Mulder.

Uma vez ele me disse que sou sua constante, seu alicerce.

Ele se tornou mais do que isso para mim.

Ele se tornou uma parte de mim mesma.

Ambos perdemos muito ao longo do caminho, mas ainda temos um ao outro.

O chiado característico vindo do fogão me traz de volta ao entorno. Retiro a chaleira do fogo e sirvo duas canecas.

Abrindo a porta que dá acesso à varanda com o quadril, levo as bebidas fumegantes para fora.

Mulder me olha por cima do ombro.

"Tem alguma coisa quente aí pra mim?" ele brinca.

Mal disfarço o sorriso, aproximando-me e estendendo uma caneca para ele.

Mulder se apodera da bebida e sopra antes de tomar um gole.

Eu o admiro em silêncio.

Ainda consigo ver nele o mesmo de anos atrás. Mulder ainda é o mesmo homem determinado e apaixonado que conheci ao entrar na sala do porão onde se escondiam, nas palavras dele, _os menos procurados pelo FBI_.

Ironicamente, nove anos depois, acabamos nos tornando fugitivos dos mais procurados.

Uma brisa assanha levemente meu cabelo e coloco uma mecha atrás da orelha. Segurando minha caneca de chá, sento sobre as pernas de Mulder.

Ele sorri, contornando minha cintura com um braço.

Deslizo os dedos da mão livre entre as mechas escuras com leves fios grisalhos.

"Obrigado" ele murmura, beijando meu rosto.

Sorrio de volta.

Ambos sabemos que não é só pelo chá. Mas por todos esses anos juntos.

E eu não me arrependo de nenhum deles. Nem por um segundo.

"De nada" sussurro, depositando os lábios sobre os dele, quentes e macios.

**x-X-x**


End file.
